Love VS The Gods Rule
by Yaminisu
Summary: Yami and Yugi love each other, sounds simple right? Wrong. Divine law proclaims they cannot be together. So when the heart and the law come in conflict what will the end result be? Yami x Yugi Atemu x Yami
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Warning this story contains Puzzeshipping and Monarchshipping (though at this time I don't know which will be the end pairing. So far I have two different endings one of which has Puzzleshipping and the other which has Monarchshipping.) So, if you do not like boy x boy pairings, then don't read any further.

Prologue

Love. In the perfect world everyone will marry for love. However, in Astria, that isn't the case. Oh, don't get me wrong, the citizens of Astria find love, however they usually grow to love the person their with or at the very least grow to care for one another.

In the land of Astria at the moment of every child's birth the gods proclaim who that person is destined to spend the rest of their life with. The identity of their God Chosen is revealed to them on their sixteenth birthday.

Relationships with anyone other than your God Chosen are forbidden. Criminal even. The penalties of which tend to vary (though the charge is blasphemy.) Public scorn of not only the people involved, but their families happens regardless. Exile is the most lenient penalty. In some cases the individuals are sentenced to death, however this is usually only when at least one of the guilty party is married and they commit the ultimate betrayal of their God Chosen.

The reason behind the law is quite simple. The Gods of Astria are all knowing and all powerful and who are we to disobey their commands. For that is what relationships with God Chosen's are considered, a divine mandate.

However, just because it is law does not mean all obey. For when it comes to the matters of the heart the rules don't really apply. And that my friends is where our story begins.

A/N: I'm just testing the waters with this story so, please review and let me know what you think.


	2. God Chosen

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Yami quickly rose to his feet along with the rest of the students in Ms. Chono's class and gathered his things before he quickly headed towards the door, lest Ms. Chono yells out even more homework. Yami maneuvered through the crowd and over to his locker where his closest friend, Yugi, was waiting for him like always.

"Hey Yami, how was Chono's class today?" Yugi asked.

"Ugh, it was a nightmare, one which I have no desire to relive." Yami said as he tossed his stuff into his locker.

Yugi grabbed Yami's hand, lacing their fingers together, though he was careful to make sure no one could see it. Yami tensed and quickly glanced around when Yugi did this, he relaxed slightly when he noticed that no one was paying any attention to them. Once he had finished putting his stuff away, he closed his locker and pulled his hand out of Yugi's grasp.

The two walked side by side in silence until they arrived at their secret spot. A secluded clump of trees you can only access by sliding through a small gap in the large limestone wall surrounding their town. They both sat down in the shade, Yami leaning up against an old Oak tree while Yugi cuddled up against his side. Yami wrapped an arm around Yugi's shoulders, his hand playing absentmindedly with Yugi's blond bangs.

After the two sat in silence for a minute Yami spoke up, "Aibou you do realize that after tonight we can't do this anymore."

Yugi looked up at Yami, amethyst meeting crimson, "You don't know that Yami. We might not have to stop; we just might not need to hide it anymore. We might finally be able to kiss." Yugi said.

Yami sighed as he tightened his grip on Yugi. Life just wasn't fair. He and Yugi had fallen in love completely by accident and had been hiding their relationship for the past seven months. They had not told anyone about them, they could not. And thanks to tradition the two couldn't even kiss one another no matter how much they might have wanted to, since among other things when they met their God Chosen they were expected to share in a first kiss. It HAD to be the first kiss for both people. And so Yugi and Yami couldn't kiss until then, that is IF they were each others God Chosen, and if they weren't they couldn't ever.

Now, you're probably wondering why this is all coming up now, and the reason for that is quite simple. Today is Yami's sixteenth birthday and no matter how much Yami loves Yugi he HAS to be with whoever his God Chosen is.

Yugi had said one day that he didn't care what the Gods said. He loves Yami and that's all that he needed to know. To hell with the consequences.

And despite sharing in Yugi's sentiments Yami had come to the decision that if the gods had not ordained that he and Yugi be together, they would not. To hell with their happiness at least Yugi would be alive.

However, that didn't stop the two from praying every single night that they were destined to be together.

After the two sat there just enjoying each other's presence for a few hours Yami knew that the time had come. He had to be going home since it was his all important sixteenth birthday. It was time for him to find out exactly what the gods had decided was to be his fate. "Aibou, we've got to be going. My parents will be expecting me home soon because my party is tonight."

Yugi nodded before he wrapped his arms around Yami, hugging him. "Have faith Yami. We will be together." Yugi said with a smile.

Yami smiled as well before he pulled away from Yugi and began to run towards home. _Please Gods of Astria answer my prayers and let me be Yugi's God Chosen. I really do love him and I have no wish to be with another. However, if that is what you order, I shall obey because no matter how much I love him I refuse to endanger him. _Yami silently prayed as he headed home.

Yami walked into his home to see that his parents had went all out for the party they were throwing this evening. Yami's mother immediately made a beeline for him when she saw him walk through the door. "Yami, where in world have you been? You know that your father and I wanted you to come straight home after school today."

"I know mom, but I…" Yami began only to have his mother shake her head.

"It doesn't matter where you were. Get upstairs and get ready. Your party is in an hour and you must look your best tonight." His mother said as she pushed Yami towards the stairs.

"Yes mother." Yami said with a sigh before he darted up the stairs. Yami quickly showered and changed into the finest, most expensive outfit he owned. Yami glanced at the clock and sighed as he sank down onto his bed, he really didn't want to go downstairs. He had been dreading this party, and to make matters worse none of his friends were even allowed to attend. They were allowed to celebrate with him on another day. So he would have to face this alone.

Yami was drawn from his musing by a knock on his window. He glanced up to see Yugi sitting on a tree branch outside his window. Yami immediately sprang to his feet and opened the window allowing Yugi to crawl into the room. "Aibou, what are you doing here?" Yami asked.

Yugi just smiled at Yami, "I wanted to wish you luck, and to tell you that no matter what happens I want to you know that I love you, and I always will."

"Aibou I know that, but I…" Yami began.

"Yami, let me finish. I also know that this is something that you have to do. But, this changes nothing between us. We will find a way to be together regardless of what happens downstairs tonight. So, Yami do what you have to do." Yugi said before he wrapped his arms around Yami in a warm hug. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and closed his eye imagining if only for a moment that the two of them were together and no one could say anything to break them apart.

"I love you Aibou." Yami said as he regretfully released Yugi, since he could hear his mom calling him from downstairs.

Yugi smiled up at him. "I know you do Yami, now go knock em dead." Yami nodded as he slowly began to head towards the door while Yugi went and crawled back out the window.

"Oh, Aibou." Yami said, just before he opened the door.

"Yes Yami?"

"After this is over, I'll come see you tonight. If for no other reason than to tell you good-bye. I owe you at least that." Yami said.

"But, Yami this isn't forever. This is only temporary. I'm looking for a way out of this and I think I thought of one today. I just need to get some things set up and then we can be together forever. It'll just take a little bit of time, a month tops. So, don't lose faith Yami." Yugi said.

"Alright, but I'm still coming to see you tonight." Yami said.

"I look forward to it. I'll make sure to leave my window unlocked." Yugi said.

Yami nodded and watched as Yugi descended the tree. Once Yugi was gone Yami opened the door and headed downstairs.

"There you are Yami. I was beginning to wonder what was taking you so long." Yami's mother said when she saw Yami.

"I apologize for worrying you mother, but I just wanted to make sure I looked my absolute best." Yami said.

She nodded before she began to usher Yami into the sitting room, "The priests and your God Chosen arrived about ten minutes ago and they're in the sitting room with your father." She said.

"Wait, my God Chosen's here? How do you…" Yami began.

His mother smiled at him, "Yami, your God Chosen is 17 already and therefore he already knows he is destined to be with you. The priests brought him along. I thought you knew that the God Chosen would present if they were the older of the two at the younger one's 16th birthday celebration."

Yami nodded. _So Yugi isn't my God Chosen. _

Yami followed his mother into the sitting room where as she had mentioned there were two or three high priests present as well as Yami's father and another man Yami did not know, though if Yami had to take a guess he would guess that person was his God Chosen.

Yami looked at the stranger, and noted that he had tri-color hair exactly like Yami's own. In fact the only visual differences Yami could see were that the person was tan while Yami was pale and that this person was wearing their weight in gold. Otherwise, the stranger could have passed as Yami's twin.

"Ah, Yami there you are my son." Yami's father said, which immediately brought Yami to the attention of everyone else in the room. Yami's father motioned for Yami to come and join them, which Yami did.

The priests nodded to each other before one of them spoke, "Well, why don't we get the formalities out of the way."

Another one then stepped forward, "You, Yami son of Amun are the God Chosen of Pharaoh Atemu son of Former Pharaoh, King Aknamkanon." The priest said.

The other priest, remained silent and marked down that they had done their job on a piece of paper. The other man Yami had seen then stepped forward. "Hello Yami, my name is Atemu, it is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance." Atemu said.

Yami nodded, unable to think of anything to say. _Shit. Yugi and I are screwed. We might have stood a chance of getting away had I been destined for anyone other than the king. The same rules aren't going to apply. _Yami thought.

Yami's father smiled as he gently pushed Yami closer to Atemu. "No reason to be shy my boy."

"So, how are we going to do this? Do we give these two a few minutes to get to know one another and then have them kiss? Or do we have them kiss now and then get to know each other through the course of the evening?" A priest asked.

"I think we should get the kiss over with, seeing as it is an important step in fulfilling their contract with the gods." Another priest said he paused before continuing, "I mean they do have the rest of their lives to get to know one another." The third Priest nodding in agreement.

Atemu nodded before he took a step closer to Yami, who paled slightly. _Yami you have to do this, now suck it up. _

Atemu, who had noticed Yami paling suddenly said, "Can we have some privacy at the very least?" He may have worded it as a question, but his tone said that was not a question but rather a demand. The priests and Yami's parents immediately cleared out of the room to leave to two alone.

Atemu smiled slightly at Yami, "Hey why don't we sit down." Atemu said as he took a seat on the couch, patting the spot next to him with his hand.

Yami nodded before he slowly made his way over to sit next to Atemu. "It'll be okay, I promise I'm not going to hurt you Yami." Atemu said with a smile. Atemu lightly placed his hand on the side of Yami's cheek before sliding it to the back of Yami's head. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Yami's. Yami, after a few seconds of hesitation began to push his lips against Atemu's. _This is what the Gods have decided for you Yami. So this is the only person you will ever be able to do this with. For if you even think of Yugi in this way again you are condemning him to death. _Yami thought. After a few seconds Atemu's tongue pressed against Yami's lips and Yami parted them slightly allowing Atemu to explore his mouth. Yami's hands found themselves buried in Atemu's hair and he bit back a moan of pleasure when he felt Atemu's tongue stroke his own. However, the two soon were forced to part for air. Atemu smiled, "You see Yami, it wasn't that bad now was it?"

Yami nodded, "No, it wasn't. I'm sorry for…" Yami began, however he was silenced when Atemu pressed his lips to Yami's again. Yami immediately kissing him back. _I'm sorry Yugi, I love you and it is because I love you that I must do this. You and I cannot be together. _Yami thought.

The rest of the celebration was simple and Yami spent most of the party by Atemu's side. Yami was thinking about his trip to Yugi's that night when his Father invited Atemu to stay the night, since he would have such a long journey home. Yami's mother than immediately piped up, "Yes, you can stay in Yami's room. Isn't that right Yami?"

Yami nodded, "Of course Atemu can stay in my room tonight." Yami said. _So much for my plans of seeing Yugi tonight. I'll just have to explain this to him tomorrow, I know he'll understand. _

About ten minutes later Atemu and Yami were up in Yami's room. Lying down on Yami's bed together. The two talked for a few minutes before they drifted off to sleep. Neither seeing the pained Amethyst eyes looking in through Yami's window.

A/N: I know, you puzzleshippers out there hate me. Give this a chance, I promise there will be a lot more puzzleshipping to come. In fact there will even be a puzzleshipping lemon later in this story. You'll just have to deal with the monarchshipping for now. Anyway, please read and review and I want to hear what you think about this.


	3. Encounters

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Chapter 2

Yami awoke the early next morning and was shocked to see that he had been sleeping on someone's chest. He looked up and saw that his newly discovered God chosen was the one sharing his bed.

For a second Yami considered just lying back down and going back to sleep seeing as it was really early. However, it was then that he remembered he hadn't gone to see Yugi last night. _Oh shit. _Yami thought.

Yami looked at Atemu for several seconds and was relieved to see that he looked like he was dead asleep so it wasn't like he had anything worry about, so Yami carefully maneuvered himself out of Atemu's arms.

He quickly got dressed before he opened his window and climbed into the nearby tree and began his decent, however, he had failed to notice the crimson eyes that had opened just as he was climbing out the window.

Yami once his feet hit the ground took off at a run towards Yugi's house. Ten minute later he was standing outside his love's house and he slowly began to climb up towards Yugi's window.

He tried the window and realized that Yugi had indeed kept his word because the window as unlocked, so he carefully opened the window and climbed inside.

He walked over to the sleeping Yugi's bed and lightly sat down beside Yugi for a moment doing nothing other than observing his sleeping love. He frowned when he realized that Yugi had dried tear tracks on his face, and Yami couldn't help cursing himself for being the cause of them. He hated seeing Yugi cry and it was always 1000 times worse when he knew he was the cause of Yugi's tears.

Yami brought his hand up and gently brushed Yugi's bangs out of his face and cupped Yugi's cheek. However, Yami's gentle touch was all that had been needed before Yugi had started to stir.

Yugi sleepily blinked his eyes open and mumbled, "Yami, is that you?"

Yami nodded, "Yes Aibou, it's me. Sorry I'm so late. I know I promised that I'd be here last night."

Yugi sat up and stretched before he wrapped his arms around Yami's waist and rested his head on Yami's shoulder, "It's alright Koi. You couldn't get away last night. That's not your fault."

For a moment Yami and Yugi just sat together in silence before Yami asked, "Aibou, how did you know I couldn't get away last night?"

Yugi sighed before he said, "Well, I went to go meet you at your house last night because I figured you'd probably had a rough night, I'd figured that we could walk to my house together but when I got there I saw you climbing into bed with another guy…"

Yami turned more towards Yugi and pulled the boy's body even closer to him. "Aibou, I can't begin to apologize for putting you through that." Yami said.

Yugi just shook his head, "You don't have to apologize for something that isn't your fault Yami. It isn't in either of our control who the gods have declared we're to be with. But, its fine…we'll get past this somehow." Yugi said, a forced smile finding its way onto Yugi's face.

Yami hated seeing that smile, a smile the didn't reach Yugi's gorgeous Amethyst eyes. A smile that lacked the true joy Yugi normally seemed to radiate. So, he decided to do something to change that.

Yami leaned down and lightly pressed his lips to Yugi's. He knew it was a sacrilege…and that if anyone ever found out it could mean the deaths of them both but right now Yami didn't care. All he cared about was making Yugi feel better and showing Yugi that he did truly love him no matter what the gods had decreed.

At first Yugi didn't do anything, but then Yami felt Yugi shyly move his lips against Yami's. However, Yami was the first to pull away.

Yugi was smiling again, this time a REAL smile. The smile that always made Yami's heart flutter when it was directed at him.

"Yami, that was…" Yugi began.

Yami sighed, "I know I shouldn't have done that Aibou, but I couldn't help it." Yami said.

Yugi giggled and rested his head back on Yami's shoulder, "No, I'm glad that you did. I don't want to ever kiss anyone other than you so I don't care about that. And technically you already gave your first kiss to your god chosen." Yugi explained.

Yami shook his head, "I'm glad to hear that you're back to looking on the bright side of things Aibou but if anyone ever found out about what we just did we could both be executed for it."

"Then it's a damn good thing no one is ever going to find out isn't it Yami?" Yugi said.

Yami nodded before he glanced up at Yugi and said, "Aibou last night I found out that we are in a way deeper mess than we had originally thought."

"How's that Koi?" Yugi asked.

"My God chosen is the Pharaoh. Its not like I'm going to be able to just run away like we'd been planning." Yami said.

For a moment Yugi went quiet again before he shrugged, "I'm not worried Yami, I'll figure this out, don't worry. Now, you should probably get going. It's dawn now so if you don't hurry home your god chosen and your parents are going to notice that you've been gone." Yugi said.

Yami nodded and after pecking Yugi lightly on the lips one last time he got up and climbed back out Yugi's window and began to head back home.

Yami's feet had barely touched the ground however when he ran into trouble, or more precisely, Atemu.

"You mind telling me what I just witnessed Yami?" Atemu asked, his arms crossed.

"Atemu, I…" Yami stuttered.

"You snuck out early this morning. Curious where you were going so early in the morning, not to mention concerned for your safety I followed you. Imagine my surprise when I find you sneaking into another boy's room. And to make matters worse I watch you, not him YOU lean forward and kiss that boy. Not once Yami, but **TWICE**! You owe me an explanation Yami so you had better start talking!" Atemu snapped, his crimson eyes flashing in anger.

Yami sighed, "Atemu, can you just forget that you ever saw that?" Yami asked.

"I'm not going to forget about it if you don't start talking right now Yami son of Amun. And if you and that boy don't want to be brought up on the charge of blasphemy…and you adultery as well then you had better start talking and QUICKLY!" Atemu snapped.

"Fine, Atemu that boy that you saw me with is Yugi. Yugi was my friend for years and after awhile he and I became more. We fell for each other but seeing as neither of us knew who our god chosen's were nothing happened between us other than holding hands, hugging and cuddling. We prayed each and every night for the gods to have decided that he and I should be together and last night was when we found out that wasn't the case. Before my party I had promised to come and see him last night and when I woke up this morning I realized I'd broken that promise so I came to see him this morning. Atemu, I love him with all my heart and soul…" Yami trailed off he couldn't bring himself to say anymore.

For a moment Atemu just glared at Yami before he took three steps forward closing the distance between the two and grabbed Yami's biscep and began to drag him away from Yugi's house.

Once the two had walked out of town and to a nearby Oasis only then did Atemu release his hold on Yami's arm.

Atemu began to pace back and forth mumbling to himself while Yami could only stand and watch. His and Yugi's lives were in Atemu's hands right now.

After ten minutes of pacing Atemu came to a stop and rested his hand on the bridge of his nose.

"Atemu are you…" Yami began only to stop when Atemu turned quickly and hit Yami square in the jaw knocking him to the ground. Yami looked up and saw that Atemu was fuming but Yami also thought that Atemu looked hurt as well, betrayed.

Yami just remained on the ground, knowing that he had no right to either say anything or get to his feet. He had broken two major laws and if Atemu saw fit to beat him for it then that was his choice.

Atemu clenched and unclenched his fist several times while he glared down at his god chosen sitting on the ground.

"**You aren't EVER going to betray me like this again.**" Atemu growled.

Yami nodded, "I won't." He whispered.

Atemu glared at Yami for several seconds but he knew Yami was probably lying. "Liar." He spat.

Yami narrowed his eyes in anger before he got to his feet and right in Atemu's face, "How dare you call me a liar? I may have committed blasphemy and possibly adultery but I never ONCE lied to you."

Atemu shoved Yami hard enough to knock him back to the ground and rested his foot on Yami's chest, applying just enough pressure to keep Yami on the ground but not enough to actually hurt him, "That doesn't change the fact that you're lying to me right now. As soon as I turn my back you'll go running right back to that boy." Atemu said.

"I will NOT!" Yami shouted.

"And why the hell should I believe that?" Atemu asked.

For a moment Yami got quiet before he said, "Because I **LOVE **Yugi and if I go running back to him I'll be killing us both. I refuse to do that to him. **That's **why you should believe me."

"Prove it." Atemu hissed.

"How in the name of the gods do you expect me to prove it?" Yami asked.

Atemu reached for the dagger strapped to his side and pulled it out of its sheath before he tossed it down into the sand beside Yami. He then removed his foot from Yami's chest allowing Yami to sit up.

"Swear it." Atemu said.

"What are you talking about?" Yami asked.

"I want you to make a blood oath to me swearing that you will not go running back to that boy. That you will be loyal to me." Atemu said.

Yami glare at Atemu and said, "I don't even know what a blood oath is let alone how to do one and I also know better than to attempt a fucking type of blood magic I don't know how to do. So, no I won't do that."

The two just glared at each other before Yami again spoke up, "Come up with another way that would prove to you that I'm not lying."

"Like what Yami? A blood oath was the best thing I could come up with since it would be an unbreakable oath that if you broke it you would be killed as a result of breaking it. What else could possibly be nearly as effective as that?" Atemu asked.

"Isn't there another way that I could prove loyalty to you?" Yami asked.

"Like what Yami, I'm all ears to whatever suggestions you're willing to come up with?" Atemu asked.

Yami sighed before he slowly got to his feet but not before reaching down and picking up Atemu's dagger. He also walked over to a nearby tree and cut away some of the trees bark before continuing over to the waterside and digging down until he had reached hard clay and pulled up a handful of it.

"Yami, what on earth are you doing?" Atemu asked.

Yami briefly glanced over at Atemu and said, "Proving it to you. In my own way."

Yami then pulled off his shirt and picked up Atemu's dagger. He then brought the blade to his stomach and began to carve ancient glyphs into his skin. When he got down to by his navel he carved out a circle in his flesh before he set the bloody dagger aside and picked up the clay and bark.

The clay he began to mold. Once he had finished molding the clay he carefully wrapped the clay figure in the tree bark and pressed it into the circle he'd carved on his stomach and held it there. His eyes clenched shut due to the pain this was causing him before he began to mumble arcane words under his breath.

Yami continued this until he could take it no longer and his consciousness fled.

Yami awoke to the feeling of the hot noon sun beating down on his face, however his face was cooled when a wet piece of cloth was applied to his forehead. Yami slowly blinked his eyes open to find that his head was resting on Atemu's lap and that Atemu was pressing a wet torn piece of his cloak onto Yami's forehead.

Yami tried to sit up only to freeze when he was met with excruciating pain. He didn't need Atemu telling him, "I wouldn't try moving for awhile." To keep him still.

"So, do you believe me now Atemu?" Yami asked.

Atemu sighed and said, "I don't know Yami. What you did didn't necessarily prove anything other than you are an incredibly rash thinker. I appreciate the gesture but I will withhold my judgement for now. You will have to earn my trust Yami and that will take a great deal of time. I don't think I should have to say this but I won't stand for you to be unfaithful to me again."

Yami nodded, "I understand."

The two then fell silent once again, while Atemu went back to dabbing Yami's face with the wet piece of cloth. Yami then noticed that Atemu's cloak was completely gone, not just torn like he expected it to be. He frowned in confusion, "Atemu, where did your cloak go?" He asked.

Atemu sighed, "You apparently pressed to hard because you blacked out from pain before you got to the part of the spell where you sealed up your wounds so I had to cut my cloak into strips of makeshift bandages and wrap your torso up to keep you from bleeding to death."

"Oh." Yami said. The two again went silent.

Ten minutes later Atemu spoke up, "I think we're going to have to spend the night here in the Oasis Yami. You aren't going to be able to move until morning and I don't want to risk making things worse by carrying you."

Yami nodded, "That's fine Atemu."

Atemu glanced around and said, "I hope it will be. Three weeks ago I'd gotten reports of raiders in these parts. Also, it is sandstorm season."

Yami rolled his eyes, "Are you always this much of a pessimist or is this just for my benefit?"

Atemu glared at him, "I'm just warning you about the problems we might have to face if we stay here tonight. That's not being a pessimist that's looking at all options so we can be prepared for them."

"Whatever Atemu." Yami said before he closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

A/N: Sorry for the long delay in an update. Hopefully this helps…things will begin to get interesting from here.


	4. Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

Yami woke up again a couple of hours later and was pleasantly surprised to see that his head was still resting in Atemu's lap. Atemu had been stroking the side of Yami's face until Yami had blinked his eyes open, which prompted him to stop.

Yami smiled slightly at him and said, "You know you didn't need to stop."

Atemu looked at Yami for a moment and said, "Yes, I did."

Yami sighed, he may not have known Atemu very well but for some reason he could still tell that Atemu was hurting over what he and Yugi had done earlier.

"Atemu, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, that wasn't my intention." Yami said.

Atemu sighed before he just shook his head, "Don't worry about it Yami. What's done is done; I'll just have to get over it."

Yami opened his mouth to try and say something that would make Atemu feel better but no words came to mind, so he just closed his mouth again. He had no idea why but for some reason seeing Atemu hurt and upset was almost as painful as seeing Yugi upset. Maybe he just didn't like seeing anyone sad.

"Yami, can I ask you a question?" Atemu suddenly asked.

"Yeah, you can ask me anything you want." Yami said.

"Do you think you'll ever be able to learn to love me?" Atemu asked.

Yami nodded, "Yes Atemu, from what little I've gotten to know of you I've seen that you are a kind person. I don't think I'll have any problem in learning to love you. Not to say it will happen over night because that's not the way these things work but I know it'll happen."

Atemu's eyes seemed to lighten with hope before he quickly blinked and looked away.

A breeze blew through the oasis and Atemu felt how Yami shivered slightly, so Atemu mumbled a few words under his breath and created a blanket which he wrapped around them both.

"It's getting late." Atemu commented as he watched the sun begin to sink below the horizon.

"That it is." Yami agreed.

Atemu maneuvered his body so he was able to lie down beside Yami, who rested his head on Atemu's chest. Atemu wrapped one arm around Yami's shoulders and the other he rested under his head as a makeshift pillow.

"Good night Yami." Atemu said.

"Night Atemu." Yami replied and the two drifted off to sleep.

Yami awoke later that night when he felt Atemu moving. "Atemu wha?"

"Shh, Yami!" Atemu whispered. "Someone's coming." He added.

Yami did as Atemu had requested and fell silent, watching as Atemu listened carefully for whatever had woken him up as well as pick up the dagger that Yami had used earlier.

Yami could barely make out Atemu's face through the moonlight however he was able to see Atemu's eyes narrow before he quickly sheathed his dagger and quickly scooped Yami and the blanket up into his arms and began to run.

"Atemu, what's going on?" Yami whispered.

"Badits. At least 5 of them. I need to get you somewhere safe before I go deal with them." Atemu said as he quickly ran to a rocky outcrop with an abandoned animal den. Atemu set Yami inside and said, "Stay here. And please don't make a sound until I come back for you Yami."

"But…"Yami said.

Atemu's eyes narrowed, "No buts Yami, you're hurt not to mention unarmed. Those bandits would kill you without so much as a second thought. Though I have little doubt that they would defile you first just to torture me. You need to stay here. I'll be back as soon as I can." Atemu said before he turned and headed back towards the Oasis, his dagger drawn.

Atemu quickly ran back to the Oasis just in time for the Bandits to come over the sand dune that blocked the Oasis from view.

"Well, well well what do we have here?" One of the bandits said, smirking.

Atemu stood firm, his hand clenching his dagger tightly. "Leave this place or face the wrath of not only the Pharaoh but the gods themselves."

The bandits all laughed.

"Are you crazy Pharaoh? There's only one of you and five of us. You must have a death wish." The ring leader said.

_No, I don't have a death wish. I just have something to protect. Yami may have hurt me but that doesn't change the fact that he is still my god chosen and that I would die for him without a second thought. _"You five are no match for me." Atemu said he mumbled a few words under his breath and the dagger clenched in his hand grew into a sword.

The bandits once they noticed the sword all drew there own weapons. "You're on Pharaoh."

Then they charged.

Yami listened horrified to the fight in the distance until he just couldn't take it anymore. Every cry of pain his mind told him might have been Atemu.

_I've got to go make sure he's alright. It's my fault we're even in this mess. _Yami thought before he crawled slowly out of the cave since his torso was still killing him.

Yami neared the battleground, only stopping once he was able to actually see what was going on.

So far it looked like Atemu was doing pretty well. Two of the bandits were dead and Atemu was locked in a headed fight with the remaining three.

Yami watched as Atemu quickly struck out knocking a third bandit to the ground before quickly parrying an attack from the others. How he was able to do that without getting himself killed Yami didn't know.

Atemu ran through another one leaving only the ringleader standing.

Yami could see Atemu was tiring but he didn't so much as pause before he and the bandit were locked in battle.

However, Yami's eyes widened in horror when he saw something Atemu hadn't. The third bandit he'd dealt with had only been wounded, not killed and he was getting up with his sword. _No. _

Yami quickly got to his feet and began to run, his stomach protesting heavily but that didn't matter his pumping adrenaline was numbing the pain enough to allow him to run.

However, just before Yami was close enough to do something, what he didn't quite know the man struck, his blade slicing Atemu's side.

Atemu screamed, though his body reacted instinctually and he swung out, beheading the man who'd wounded him.

However, the ringleader took his opportunity to knock Atemu to the ground and kick his blade away.

The bandit held his sword to Atemu's neck and said, "Too bad Pharaoh…you came so close too."

"NO!" Yami shouted before he scooped up Atemu's sword and parried the blow before Atemu had been killed.

Both Atemu and the bandit were shocked.

"Stupid brat." The bandit snapped swinging his sword quickly while Yami did his best to parry. He backed up but it wasn't long before the bandit had managed to knock Yami to the ground.

"This will teach you to interfere…" The man said holding his sword above Yami clearly with the intention of running him through. Yami gulped.

However, before the man could begin to lower his sword Atemu ran the bandit through, stabbing him from the back with a sword he'd grabbed from one of the dead bandits.

Yami quickly rolled to the side to avoid being impaled when the bandit fell.

Atemu yanked the sword out of the man's back before throwing it to the side and dropping to his knees beside Yami. "You're not hurt are you?" Atemu asked.

For a second Yami just gaped at him before he started laughing, "YOU almost get yourself killed and you're worried about if I'M hurt?" Yami said.

Atemu frowned, "Yami you could have gotten yourself killed. What in the world were you thinking? I told you to stay put." Atemu said.

Yami rolled his eyes, "I was thinking that if I didn't do something to help you would have been killed." Yami said.

Atemu snorted, "I fail to see why my death would have even bothered you. No doubt me getting killed would have given you your all clear to go be with Yugi." Atemu said.

Yami quickly sat up and got right in Atemu's face, "Look. Just because I'm in love with Yugi doesn't mean I want you dead."

Again Atemu snorted however that stopped when Yami did something that surprised them both.

He kissed Atemu.

Atemu hardly hesitated before he pressed his lips back against Yami's, his tongue flicking out, asking for entrance which Yami allowed. Yami's arms wound themselves around Atemu's neck pulling him closer until he overbalanced and fell back onto the sand with Atemu laying on top of him.

Atemu was the one to break the kiss once both were overwhelmed by the need to breath.

Atemu noticed he was lying on top of Yami before he quickly rolled off. "I'm sorry." He mumbled.

Yami chuckled, before he remembered that Atemu had been hurt. He sat back up and turned so he was facing Atemu and began to examine the wound.

"Don't worry about it Yami, it's just a flesh wound." Atemu said.

Yami just shook his head before he got to his feet and jogged back to the den Atemu had carried him to earlier and retrieved the blanket.

He headed back to where Atemu was at a much slower pace because his adrenaline was beginning to wear off and he was again feeling the pain in his stomach.

Once he'd gotten back to Atemu he picked up the sword he'd used and cut a long strip off the blanket and wrapped it around Atemu's side.

Atemu looked at Yami for a few moments before he asked again, "You weren't hurt were you?"

Yami shook his head, "No I wasn't. You killed him before that bandit was able to do anything." Yami said.

"I didn't hurt you either, right?" Atemu asked.

Yami chuckled a bit but shook his head, "No, you didn't hurt me. But even if you had it would have been my own fault seeing as how I pulled you on top of me."

For a moment Atemu was quiet before he asked, "Why did you do that by the way?"

"Do what?" Yami asked.

"Kiss me?" Atemu asked.

Yami shrugged his reason for kissing Atemu made no sense at all. "I just did okay. I don't know why I did it." Yami said after a few seconds thought.

"Oh." Atemu said.

Yami sighed before he laid back down beside Atemu, resting his head on Atemu's chest, pulling the blanket over them both. Again, Atemu wrapped an arm around Yami.

"Good night Yami." Atemu said.

Yami turned his head and lightly pecked Atemu on the lips before he rested his head back on Atemu's chest and replied, "Good night Atemu."

Atemu laid awake for quite awhile and once he was absolutely certain Yami was asleep he leaned down and pressed his lips to Yami's forehead and whispered, "I love you Yami." Before sleep claimed him as well.


	5. the calm before the storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Chapter 5

Yami awoke the next morning to the realization that he was moving. He slowly blinked his eyes open and glanced up to see that Atemu had picked him up and was apparently walking with him, supposedly back towards town.

"Atemu, you don't have to carry me." Yami said.

Atemu paused briefly before he said, "Yes, I do Yami. It isn't safe for us to remain at the oasis, we were lucky that we both survived last night, and since you aren't fit to walk I'm going to carry you back."

"I can walk Atemu." Yami insisted.

"And risk you making your injury worse, no. I won't take the chance of anything happening to you Yami." Atemu said his voice firm.

Yami sighed but decided that he this issue wasn't one worth arguing with Atemu over, so he let the topic drop and allowed Atemu to carry him. He did wrap his arms around Atemu's neck in order to take some of the strain off Atemu's arms.

An hour later they had arrived back at Yami's village. And much to Yami's horror the village was bustling with activity none of which failed to see him and Atemu.

Though the worse for Yami would have to have been Yugi. The pained look that flashed through his eyes when he saw Yami in Atemu's arms.

Jou, a local punk who Yami and Yugi hung out with wolf whistled, "Yami, leave it to you to go all the way less than 48 hours after meeting your bonded."

Yami blushed and at the pained look in Yugi's eyes Yami wanted nothing more than to yell that nothing happened between him and Atemu.

However, it was Atemu who responded to Jou's comment, "What happens between my bonded and myself is no one else's concern but our own. And I'd appreciate it if you would allow the matter to drop. Now, if you will excuse us, I would like to be getting Yami back home."

And with that being said Atemu continued on his way until he had reached Yami's front door.

Atemu kicked the door twice before Yami's father pulled the door open allowing the two to enter.

He gave Yami a rather knowing look but said nothing.

Atemu walked into the living room and gently deposited Yami on the couch before he sat down beside him, his hand immediately sliding up the shirt that Yami didn't even know he had on.

Atemu quickly removed Yami's shirt before he began undoing the bandages he'd wrapped around Yami's stomach.

He turned to Yami's father, who was still standing in the room and said, "Could you go and fetch me a bucket of water and some fresh bandages?"

Yami's father nodded before he quickly left to fetch the requested items.

Once Atemu had finished undoing the bandages Atemu's eyes focused completely on the wound and he couldn't seem to take his eyes off it for some reason.

Yami was about to ask him about it when Atemu leaned forward and pressed his lips to Yami's stomach just above the wound. His touch was light, but still Atemu had just kissed his stomach.

However, when Yami's father returned Atemu pulled away and instead took the items from Yami's father and focused on cleaning the wound and rewrapping it.

Yami's father left the room as soon as Atemu had taken the items from him, immediately understanding from when Atemu had pulled away that he wanted some private time with Yami, so he was going to grant him just that.

Once Atemu had finished dressing Yami's wounds he finally looked back into Yami's eyes, his hand sliding up to rest on the side of Yami's face.

"I'm so glad that you're okay." Atemu said, his voice coming out barely above a whisper.

Yami opened his mouth to ask Atemu what he was talking about and why he was look at him so intently, however, he never got the chance because Atemu leaned forward and pressed his lips to Yami's. His tongue immediately sliding past Yami's parted lips to dance with Yami's own.

Yami returning the kiss with little hesitation, wrapping his arms around Atemu's shoulders to pull him closer while Atemu's arms slipped around Yami's waist before he gently rotated their bodies so that Yami ended up lying on top of him. His hands the sliding along Yami's back and one even ventured down to rest on Yami's ass. Not that Yami even noticed.

Once the kiss had broken, Atemu lightly traced Yami's cheek with his finger before he leaned forward and quickly pecked Yami on the lips again before pulling away.

"Yami, there's something you and I need to talk about." Atemu said, his finger still idly tracing Yami's cheek.

"And that is?" Yami asked.

"I need to be returning home in a few days and I want you to come with me." Atemu said.

Yami's first thought was _what about Yugi? _But Yami immediately scolded himself for even thinking such a thing. He had no right. Yugi shouldn't even be a consideration. So, instead he settled for asking, "Why? Why so soon?"

Atemu sighed, "Many reasons Yami. However, those reasons don't matter. I want you to come back with me. I don't want to leave here without you at my side." Atemu said.

And for some reason Yami could hear in Atemu's voice the unspoken, 'I won't leave here without you at my side.'

Yami's father, who had apparently been eavesdropping on the two chose this moment to make his presence known, "We can have Yami's belongings packed and ready at any time my Pharaoh."

Atemu however, ignored Yami's father completely, "What do you say Yami?" Atemu asked.

What was Yami to say? He couldn't say no. And part of him didn't want to, part of him knew that if Atemu left and Yami didn't go with him that he and Yugi would continue as if Atemu had never been there. They were lucky the first time, they couldn't take that risk. It was too dangerous.

But, the temptation to say no just so he could still be with Yugi was strong. And the thought of leaving Yugi was not very appealing. He wanted to be with Yugi, to be able to wrap his arms around him. To kiss him. To love him.

And that was what made his mind up for him. "Of course I'll return with you Atemu." Yami said.

Atemu nodded. Yami's father grinned before he left, again leaving the two boys to talk.

Atemu was silent until he was certain they were really alone. "I need to be leaving in no more than three days Yami. If I could give you more time to recover I would, but that is the most time I can allow an advisor to be in control."

Yami smiled, "You don't need to worry about me recovering Atemu, I'm fine." Yami said.

Atemu shook his head, "No, you aren't. As it is I'm not certain remaining here another three days is wise. If it were at all possible, I'd leave now. But, I get the feeling that you would hate me, even more than you already do, if I made you leave without giving you the opportunity to tie up loose ends before we depart. So, as much as I think it unwise I will remain three more days. But not a minute longer." Atemu said.

"What is it your so worried about Atemu?" Yami asked, Atemu had been acting strange the entire day and it was confusing Yami to no end.

Atemu's eyes slide close for a moment, and he tightened his hold on Yami before he whispered, "I'm worried about you dying."

Yami's eyes widened, "What do you mean dying Atemu? I'm fine." Yami said.

Atemu sighed, "Last night after the bandits had been dealt with after you'd gone back to sleep you woke me up because you were moving around a lot. Like you were shivering. But you were burning up. You had spiked a fever, a bad one. I looked at the wound on your stomach and it was inflamed and hot to the touch. You have an infection. I'm holding it off until I can get you back to the palace where Isis can heal you, but I'm not certain that I can hold it off for three days plus our time traveling." Atemu said.

"Then why even agree to stay three days?" Yami asked.

"Because I know that you want to say good bye to Yugi." Atemu said.

Yami gave Atemu a look, "And it will take me three days to say good bye to Yugi?" Yami asked.

Atemu sighed, "I'm trying to do what is right for you and keep you happy, so I'm trying to give you some time to spend with Yugi, hoping that I can trust you during that time." Atemu said.

Yami smiled before he leaned down and pecked Atemu on the lips, "That's sweet Atemu, but I will be fine with a day."

"So, we can leave tomorrow?" Atemu asked.

Yami nodded. Atemu smiled before he gently rolled so that he was the one on top once again and he gently got to his feet and carried Yami up to his room, where he gently laid Yami on the bed. He brushed Yami's bangs out of his face, tucking it behind his ear and said, "I'll send someone to fetch Yugi and have him brought here so you two can talk. I'll leave you two alone." Atemu whispered.

Again Yami saw pain flash through Atemu's eyes. And he knew that Atemu didn't want Yami to have anything to do with Yugi, and that the entire time Yugi was here Atemu would be imagining all the ways Yami could be betraying him. But, Atemu was going to trust that Yami wound be true.

And Yami was determined to keep Atemu's trust. "Thank you." Yami said.

Atemu merely nodded before he rose to his feet and walked out of the room, presumably to have someone fetch Yugi so Yami could say his good-byes.

A/N: Please, review and let me know what you think. This is the part where things begin to get interesting.


	6. Broken Hearted

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Yami sighed as he glanced up at the ceiling from his bed. _What am I supposed to say to Yugi? How am I supposed to tell him I'm leaving without breaking his heart? How can I get him to forget about me and stop trying to find a way for us to be together? _

Sadly, Yami couldn't find an answer to any of his questions. He was drawn from his thoughts by a light, hesitant knock on his bedroom door.

"Come in." Yami called.

The door slowly opened to reveal Yugi, wearing that fake smile on his face and his eyes had a slight red tinge to them which told Yami that Yugi had been crying. His gut twisted painfully at that realization.

"You wanted to see me Yami?" Yugi asked as he came over to sit on the bed beside Yami, clearly with the intention of cuddling up with him. Yami subtly moved away from Yugi.

"Yes, Yugi I needed to talk to you. You see, I'm leaving Domino tomorrow." Yami said, trying to get straight to the point, this was painful enough without trying to drag it out.

"But why?" Yugi asked.

"Because Atemu asked me to go back to the capital with him and I told him yes." Yami replied, forcing his voice to remain even. It wasn't easy.

Yugi looked crushed for a second before he looked back up once more this time with a determined expression on his face. "He's making you go isn't he?"

Yami fought against the urge to cringe. Yugi had that look in his eye, like he was planning something. And Yami had a really REALLY bad feeling about this. He needed to do something to stop Yugi before he ended up getting himself killed.

Even if it killed him to do it.

"Listen Yugi, when I agreed to go with Atemu I knew you and I were going to have to break up, which is fine with me. I'm with Atemu now and that's who I'm going to be with for the rest of my life. He is an amazing guy. So, what I'm trying to tell you is that you need to move on and find happiness with your own god chosen once you meet them and let me continue to be happy with my god chosen." Yami said.

Yugi got really quiet when Yami finished speaking and after what to Yami seemed like an eternity he finally spoke, "What really happened between you and the Pharaoh after you left my house yesterday?" Yugi asked, his question coming out barely above a whisper.

_I have to lie to him, or at least stretch the truth a bit. _"Well, Atemu and I talked some, kissed and we slept together." Yami said, _though not in the way you are going to think. _

"What? You, no no you couldn't have…" Yugi said, tears beginning to gather in the corners of his eyes as he shook his head back and forth.

Yami fought hard against the urge to wrap his arms around Yugi and tell him that it was just a lie and instead said, "Yes Yugi, I did." How he managed to keep his voice firm when all he wanted was to cry was beyond him.

"But, you love me." Yugi whispered, his voice sounding so broken. It was killing Yami to do this to him, but he couldn't leave Yugi with any hope of something still happening between them.

Yami sighed, "Yugi, what happened between us was two people who THOUGHT they were in love. But, quite honestly neither of us even understood what that meant. I've realized that since I meant Atemu. When I'm with him I feel complete in a way that I never did when I was with you. When I kiss him it's the most amazing feeling in the world…" He trailed off.

Yugi buried his head in his hands and began to cry.

Again Yami fought hard against the urge to comfort him. Even if Yami had been lying through his teeth doesn't mean that he could let Yugi know that.

"But I love you." Yugi whispered.

Yami shook his head, "No, Yugi you don't. And in time you'll come to agree with me. All that was between us was a strong friendship. We made it something more in our minds when it really wasn't."

"Why are you doing this?" Yugi asked.

_Because I love you and I don't want you to get hurt. _Yami thought, though aloud he said, "Because you need to know that things are over. Move on."

"But you kissed me." Yugi whispered.

"And that was a mistake. That was when I knew that I didn't love you. And I regret taking your first kiss from the one who was meant to have it." Yami said.

Yugi sighed before he slowly got to his feet, "Well, then I guess this is good-bye. I hope you really are happy with him."

_I'm not but I will grow to be. _"I am. Good bye Yugi. I'll miss our friendship." Yami said.

Yugi nodded and gave Yami a watery smile before he walked out of Yami's room, pulling his bedroom door closed behind him.

Once Yugi was gone Yami allowed the tears he had been holding in the entire conversation to fall silently down his face. He had just broken the heart of the person he loved. And worse yet been horribly cruel about it.

But, if that was what it takes for Yugi to stop looking for a way out and to stop trying to break the law then that was what he needed to do. No matter how much it hurt now, at least Yugi would live.

Yami didn't know how long he had laid there crying before he felt a gentle hand resting on his shoulder. He slowly glanced up and wasn't really that surprised to see Atemu standing there.

Atemu didn't say anything but instead just lightly wiped the tears off Yami's face.

It was strangely comforting.

"You okay?" Atemu asked, his voice was gentle, like he genuinely wanted to know if Yami was okay or not. Not that Yami deserved that, it was still nice.

"Yeah, I am." Yami said. He wasn't, but he would be in time.

Atemu nodded before he carefully crawled in bed beside Yami, wrapping his arms around him pulling Yami close, "You can cry some more if you need to." Atemu whispered as he stroked the side of Yami's face.

Yami just gave Atemu a watery smile before he rested his head against Atemu's chest. He didn't want to cry anymore. But, he still did let tears of pain slide down his face while Atemu stroked his back and held him close making soothing noises.

This continued until Yami cried himself to sleep in Atemu's arms.

Never knowing that Yugi had watched Yami crying from the tree outside his window. _I knew Yami didn't mean it. _Yugi thought as he brought his hand up to rest lightly on the glass.

_Don't worry Yami, I'll find a way for us to be together. The gods were wrong and I'll find a way to make it right no matter what it takes. _Yugi thought before he slowly descended the tree and headed home. He had a lot of planning to do.

A/N: Yes, I know it's been awhile; unfortunately life does get in the way. However, on the bright side I did get this done and hopefully I'll be able to get another chapter written here soon. As always please leave a review I love to hear what you think of this.


End file.
